O-(2,6-Dichloro-4-methylphenyl)-O,O-dimethyl phosphorothioate (hereinafter this compound is referred to as “phosphorothioate”) is a useful compound as a soil fungicide.
It is known that phosphorothioate is obtained by, for example, reacting 2,6-dichloro-4-methylphenol and O,O-dimethyl chlorophosphorothioate in the presence of copper chloride in an alkali aqueous solution (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 55-17324).